narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: Dragon and Reaper
Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Every civilization starts with a person. Every beautiful night begins with the stars. Without these things nothing would be the same. Without the stars, the night would not be as stunning. Same goes for the shinobi world. The five chosen stars shine brightest in the shinobi world. Whether they be notorious criminals, peacekeepers, kage, mercenaries or simply shinobi, these people are trendsetters and without them, the world just wouldn't be as interesting. The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches. The woods accelerated the twilight, shrinking what would normally take an hour into just a few minutes. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. The old, yellow and brown leaves hustled in the wind, as the sounds of dead, weak trees, creak at every push the wind gave. The leaves scud over the ground and take small flights into the air. Moss and lichen covered boulders sprawled in the rockery of mother nature. There was no trace of civilisation in this wilderness apart from a worn out path that snaked through the blanket of grass. Deep inside the island of Taro, would commence a story the will be remembered throughout the ages. "Dammit Shenny-kun, why do you keep bring us to ugly places like this and at the worst times as well. Honestly, why can't we just go to a beautiful place, like the land of Snow, or the Land of Honey. I bet we'd have a lot more fun there." the tree spirit uttered, complaining about the various locations they are always brought, just to deal with his urges. "While I'd be fine with your choice in scenery if you were feeding me. But every fucking person you've fought, you've showed mercy. Like what the fuck man. You know all this cool power I grant you, yeah, it comes with a price. Help me, help you. Then your life would just be so much better. So how bout it, gonna get'em today" Death spat, with a comedic, more approachable tone. Walking through the enchanted forest, was a man of many names but only one would suffice for this encounter. One of the Five Elder Stars Shenron Uzumaki would wander through the unappealing island with a blank face. Not interested in the creature of the island, nor the sunsetting, he was focused on a single thing. Having both the two being maintain their spirit forms, his concentration would be disturbed. Tempted to pull out the cigs, the Red-Haired Mage needed to access all of his abilities for this battle. "Would both of you just shut up, this isn't about power, scenery nor chaos. All of those things are insignificant. Even our titles mean nothing at this point. This brawl is all about pride, losing is not an option. I will be victorious." he explained, stopping as he finally reached the decided rendezvous point. "Now where are you" he thought using his third eye to keep track of all things near him. Always a forest, he thought. How many times was it now? It no longer mattered really. Seemed he was always cursed to fight in some forest. Using Thunderbirds as a mode of transportation, he had managed to get to Taro Island and more specially, the forest where he had agreed to duke it out with his fellow Gorosei. "At least this place looks better than all the rest, except for Kusagakure's anyway. Nowhere has better scenery than Kumogakure and Kusagakure," he said as he flew just above the forest. But he was not on yet another Thunderbird, nor was he flying with his own power. Instead, he was on his golden disk, which made the travelling akin to surfing in the air. Hey, if he was coming all the way out, he might as well have some fun. Descending lower, he came upon the clearing in the forest where he noticed Shenron was already waiting. Hmm, and I thought I was early. He looked at his vambrace clock. 30 minutes ahead of schedule. Well I suppose it doesn't really matter now does it? Yeah it does! Denji roared in complaint in his mind. I was hoping to catch 30 more minutes of rest! Do you ever rest electric man? You've been resting for hours, Denji, at the expense of your important Thunderbirds, Kei noted. The least you can do is lend me your senses for now. I'll probably need them the longer this goes on. Or are you not up for it, old dragon? Staying alert, he made sure all his forms of sensory were ready if need be. He drew his large computer he called a sword, and activated his Lightning Release Chakra Mode, a silvery cloak gleamed into existence. This special variant might come in handy for what he was planning. Creating his own Third Eye, he let it float above his hood, observing more of the area. "Hey Shenny!" Kei called out. "Since you let me get set up," he noted. "I might as well let you have the first move.." "Kei Yotsuki, so you are finally here." he thought, watching as the dark-skinned legend descended. Noticing that his opponent had already prepare himself for combat, Shenron would take his one step further. Withdrawing the blade given to him by his mother, markings would cover his body as he activated two seals. His speed would prove to be troublesome. Kei probably being the fastest shinobi without Space-Time Ninjutsu, his sensory skills need to be at their pinnacle. "Seems there is another, while its a appearance may be hidden I can sense its presence alongside the Thunder King. Could this a be a Tailed Beast...no, its something different." he thought, as Kei uttered his first remark. Believing no words were required, Shenron took a deep breathe. His fiery red and orange chakra became visible. Tensions were rising, anyone spectating could tell the real battle was about to commence,"Let's do this." Uninterested in pointless conversation, Shenron initiated his first attack. Causing a massive shock wave, the Red-Haired Mage stomped his left foot ahead of the other, gathering enough momentum and balance to launch his first attack. Releasing several powerful of currents of wind towards Kei at incredible speed, Shenron smirked. The trees rocked back with tremendous force as the winds flew into the surrounding area. Golden sparks crackled across the sky, as Kei used Flying Golden God on himself, his disk and third eye, transforming into electrical energy that transported easily above the area of effect of the winds and shockwave. Wind Release, eh? He thought to himself. I overgrew that shortcoming decades ago. Descending his Third Eye into his palm, he then did something strange with it. A sand construct made for sensory, he launched it at Shenron as a means of attack. With the LRCM active and his enhanced strength, it moved with tremendous speed towards the Uzumaki. However, before it could reach its destination, it size increased tens of times, becoming a meteor of an eyeball of sorts. The clearing suddenly became a lot less spacious. But then, bang. A cloud of Iron Gold Sand and later, dirt, filled the clearing, the sand eye burst into millions of sand particles. But how? A shot had cut through the massive eye meteor, providing Kei the cover he needed for his next move. While plentiful, each particle of sand did possess a tiny bit of Kei's chakra, as it had once been the small eyeball. But with the enlargement technique, the eye provided enough of itself for a sensory jam. Or rather, overload. Any sensory Shenron used based on chakra would only see a mass of Kei's enlarged chakra. Kei himself would be concealed in this chakra. Activating a special feature of his disk, Kei appeared some distance behind Shenron, covered by sensory jamming in silence. He then held his hand up parallel to his body and fired a shockwave of repulsion at close range laced with magnetism, hidden all the while. If the jam wasn't enough, he was betting on the speed of execution adding an extra kick to the attack. With the sand being pushed as well, Kei would simultaneously rig the sand to form a large sphere of several layers, hoping to trap the Uzumaki within it while he flung away from the instant of repulsion. With all creatures leaving the area, the sound of electrical currents was all one could hear. Kei's manipulation of the element is uncomparable. Even though he is not the kage of the village, he is, without a doubt, the strongest shinobi that village has ever produced. Which is why Shenron wished to brawl the Kumo-nin for so long. Strength superior to the Third Raikage, speed faster than the Fourth, technique greater than the fifth, one could say Kei was everything good about kumo in one man. But this did not bother Shenron at all, actually it boiled his Uchiha blood. Sending the wind current to simply test the water, Kei's reaction was well worth the attack."That was not Body Flicker, it was too fast even for him. Flying Thunder God would make sense especially considering his title, but I sense no seals on the Sand Construct. I wonder.." he theorized. Suddenly the sand construct multiplied in size, Shenron began to analyze yet another one of Kei's abilities. "Sand manipulation, to such an extent. Hmm, Magnet Release would be the logical choice, but not enough information has been gather yet." Preparing himself, Shenron smirked at Kei's strategy. Knowing the massive construct heading down was simply a distraction, a throw-off, due to the fact there was no reason for him to stay put. There had to be something else. And then it happened, "boom" the sand construct exploded leaving a sand mist in its place. Kei would be quick to add on to his attack teleporting yet again, but this time with his disk. Which was duly noted. A shock wave would be fired towards the Uzumaki designed to catch him off-guard, blinding him visually, and his chakra sensing. But as the attack connected, the illusion of Shenron faded. He was already gone. Appearing about a hundred meter behind, his first line of defense would already be activated; making sure no sand would even make contact with him. Intentionally walking to selected battlefields, to give him homecourt advantage, Shenron had already prepared himself. In that moment, he initiated his counter attack. The Uzumaki's chakra would appear on the ground in the form of scripts directly under Kei. " A little gift from me to you." he thought, planting the seal as he launched his primary attack. With his body being the initial medium and the seal taking a transcriptive form, he would no longer need handseals to perform it. If Shugokage did not act fast he would be sealed away. "Let's see how you technique truly works." he mumbled, monitoring his opponent through other sensory methods. Watching as the Shogūn took a more safe route, the two spirit could not help but laugh. "Is this how you fight when you're not thirsty for a kill. Its kinda disgraceful." death spoke humored by teh Uzumaki cautious approach. "You are fighting weird Shenny-kun. Why?" the Maju added on. But neither could understand. Kei was a man who needed to be analyzed carefully, one mistake could mean defeat, which was something he was not interested in. Finding Shenron was the opposite of finding a needle in a haystack. In other words, it was easy. Shenron was not the only sensor. As he moved and activated his chakra, a blob of Uzumaki chakra appeared wherever he left his mark. He noticed him activated Dankū, as well as the seal he left as a present of sorts. He had many ways to counter, but he decided not to show his true hand just yet. Instead, he moved. Knowing that the seal was coming before it actually even arrived and equipped with speed such as his (in Lightning Release Chakra Mode), it was easy to evade the time-delay seal. He simply moved away from it, and into the air before it activated, hoping to be out of range. He then tapped on his disc, and allowed it to create a unique frequency from a release of a focus of chakra. It started from a release of chakra, but then it picked up and was amplified by the air. Echoing throughout the forest, the frequency, once heard would cause vibration of eyes, nausea, discomfort, disorientation, etc. Once heard, it would be too late. Shenron would lose the ability to use chakra (due to lack of focus). With his heightened senses, the effect of the frequency would be more profound, and in fact, would most likely be enough for complete loss of consciousness for an extended period of time. It was offense on a different front, a dangerous front. "So he's in sync with his chakra sensory abilities. And judging by how he reacted, he probably knows where I am as well." he thought, still testing Kei's abilities, to see if he can find any obvious weakness off the back. He wasn't necessarily hiding, but trying to figure out the extent to his sensory capabilities. "Precise and can cover some ground, catching him off guard will be difficult." Monitoring his opponent carefully, Shenron would see Kei commence his next attack. "Ninjutsu, it seems he hasn't caught on yet." But after a few moments, Shenron would be the one who needed to catch up, as the chakra patterns disappeared. "Oh no...trap" he uttered, before vanishing once again from the scene. Unlike last time where he would simply teleport farther away, this time his entire essence would disappear. While it was Shenron's enhanced senses and thought that made the technique so threatening it would be the those two things that would get him out of this situation. As the attack lost it chakra source, Shenron knew it would be a different type of attack. Using his chakra sensory skills to see how the attack was initially emitted, he realize the attack appeared very similar to how he sees things when he uses his seismic sense. This allowed him to jump straight to the conclusion that it was a sound wave, using the quiet forest expand his attack. Without his seal, Shenron would not have had enough time to dodge the technique, but thanks to his accelerated neural pulses, his motions would be a lot faster. By uttering the word, "trap" he molded his chakra, and place the seal through his foot. A seal designed to trap opponents in a dimensional rift, but it would also be a good escape. Now safe from the sound in a dimensional rift, Shenron began to strategize his next move. "Getting close to him will be even more difficult than getting close to the Human Torch. His natural speed easily outmatches my own, and I don't have a complete understanding of his teleportation method. And that disk......how troublesome." he spat, already fed up with Kei's lightning. Waiting for the sound wave to pass, he used this time to ponder over his next move, sitting down meditating. After about a minute, he opened his eyes. Markings began to flow from his body to the scripted ground. Applying the appropriate blood seal with his own little touch, Shenron prepared for his counter attack. Appearing the same place that he disappeared, Shenron was accompanied by two copies of himself. The first clone would blast off towards Kei with pyro being shot from his palms and feet, giving him a massive speed boost. The other remained on the ground, using the Body Flicker to trail not to far behind. The burning clone would raise his right hand, firing a massive bullet of flames. The other clone's attack would be a more complicated. As it dashed towards his opponent, it revealed three kunai. Launching all three, each had its own path. One would be short, striking the ground not to far away for Kei. The other two would collide, causing one to zoom up to the skies, as the other stayed on target. Times like these Shenron truly wished he worked on his shurikenjutsu, but one was more than enough. The real Shogun stayed put, preparing himself Kei's follow up. Definitely not a Flying Thunder God seal. At least that, he was certain of. Having battled various users of the famed space-time ninjutsu, he did not know that information because of the seal's design. Users of FTG had various seals that could be used. So how did the Kumogakure Head Ninja know to discredit the Flying Thunder God technique as a possibility? Those marks were entirely too big. And entirely too flashy. One did not stand and simply disappear through a big mark on the ground. Shenron had attempted something else. Guessing by the kanji implanted in his vision, as he managed to take a snapshot of what he saw through manipulating the memory, it said something synonymous to trap on it. Assuming he pocketed himself away from the sound wave, he prepared his next move. Unsure of where he would pop back up, he remained alert. Upon his resurgence, Kei took note of the clone ensemble that came to greet him. He prepared himself as he thought of a new idea. Shoosh. Pop. Sizz... Seemingly, Kei had been befallen by the fire, pegged down the Uzumaki's clone. In that moment of distraction, a cloud of smoke was released as the true nature of Kei's methods had been revealed. A metallic clank and sizzle presented that the clone had actually hit a clone of the metallic disk Kei had, something Kei had exchanged himself with. However, still hidden in smoke, a blinding flash was set off as the kunai made it burst in an instant, independent of any chakra. The Lightning Release Body Flicker was released onto the battlefield. Poofs replaced Shenron's two clones as Kei sliced through them with a variation of his famed Hell Stab Arts, forming a Silver Lightning Bladed variant, taking the clones out of existence. Kei would end up leaving an explosive tag tied to a kunai a little bit behind Shenron (within the radius the original fuinjutsu trap used to encompass) on his speedy trail through from his Body Replacement. With his speed, the tag was ablaze within a second later, beginning a large explosion. While he was assured Shenron was a skilled sensor, he hoped to take him by "surprise" with the change of pace. With the no chakra involved in the explosion of the tag and flash bomb, Kei aimed to take him off guard, as there was no chakra to sense within either explosion. While he could sensed Kei passing by or the cloned disk, he hoped the explosion's timely activation would at least do some damage. With his speed though, he was able to clear further behind Shenron towards the trees while remaining on the original disk, gathering back his iron gold sand from earlier with a magnetic pull. Shenron expected something like this to happen, especially with him being away from the battlefield for quite sometime. To be honest, it was a little too obvious. The idea that Kei would remain still for an entire sixty seconds too unbelievable. Besides the point, once again, Shenron was tasked with locating the Thunder King. "So I see, testing out my sensory-skills eh. Seems it's just to hard not to copy what I do." he thought as the smokescreen appeared blinding the two clones and causing Shenron himself to raise his right hand to protect his eyes. "And so it begins....his attack." Everything Kei did was textbook. From his timing, to his technique, to his entire strategy. Everything seemed to be perfect. By more focusing his chakra into his already active seal, everything appeared to be slower, including Kei himself. While appearing to be caught-off by Kei's entire combo, Shenron would actually be spectating, and analyzing his technique and abilities once again. The first thing to catch his eye was the four-fingered strike. Images of the Third-Raikage appeared in his head, as Shenron knew exactly what technique that was. The Hell Stab. But something was different, Kei was different. His aura, the lightning around his body was....stronger. The chakra produced by the Kei was more potent and its color it was darker than regular lightning but lighter than dark lightning. The armor would cause Shenron speculate, "Could there be a white lightning" he thought, believing that combining regular lighting with thing would not give it such an increase in power. But Shenron's thought would be cut off as Kei would draw closer, preparing himself to counter the same attack that sealed the clones' fate. Shockingly, Kei would literally pass right by him, dashing back toward the sand mist, leaving only a kunai. Thanks to his , Shenron would quickly see the explosive tag on the kunai alarming him to get the fuck out of there. As it detonated, the three way switch would hopefully occur. Well-aware of Kei's arsenal and tactics, Shenron would play this to his advantage. As stated earlier Kei is like a walking kumogakure, full of their many abilities. The village is known for its two skills, lightning manipulation and raw strength taijutsu. Keeping this in mind, both Kei and Shenron knew that the Uzumaki was at a speed disadvantage. By establishing the speed difference, Shenron would already began to set Kei's mind to a more speedy approach. Next was eliminating long-distance attacks. By activating his barrier early in the battle, Shenron would discourage Kei from attacking with ninjutsu alone, seeing how it only made him stronger. And finally, was the disappearance. By briefly leaving the battlefield, it gave Kei the time he needed to prepare. With these three things in mind, it was much more likely that Kei would use a more frontal attack, which is what Shenron wanted. At that point, the only problem was placing the seal. Luckily Shenron was not one-dimensional when it came to fuinjutsu placement. The two clones sent served a greater purpose rather than just launching two blind attacks. Still keeping the Thunder-king's skill set in mind, each clone would bare not only resemblance to Shenron but also the seals on his body. With Kei going through with the more direct attack, all the clones needed to do was close its eyes. The moment Kei's unique lightning chakra would strike the clone, the marking would swiftly switch between mediums. Striking down two clones, two seals would lurk their way onto Kei's armor. But wait there's more. Shenron's deduction on Kei's sensory capabilities would come into play. Well-aware that Kei could sense the difference between his own and Shenron's chakra. Shenron would take the necessary precautions. When he activated his barrier, Shenron absorbed Kei's chakra and once that took place, Shenron would be able to mask his own with Kei's. So the seal would be virtually undetectable through chakra sense. All of this would not be possible without Kei and his remarkable skillset. If the three way teleportation would be successful, Shenron would switch places with a kunai deep in the forest and the kunai would switch places with Kei. This would not only cause Kei to be hit by his own attack but the kunai would also mark the disk and even in the air. "Let's keep sand at the desert and beach, okay." he thought, as both the disk and the majority of the sand nearby would vanish. The two would most likely be found in some desert in the Land of Wind, where Shenron possesses many markings. Hidden in the forest speculating everything went successfully, Shenron smirked. "King me" believing this brawl was more like checkers rather than chess, a back and forth battle, until the last one was found standing. If one could coin the term "Walking Kumogakure" to such a man, then one could coin the name Uzumaki's Legacy to Shenron. His abilities, while unique in their own way, could be found in some Uzumaki in history in some regard. A master over fuinjutsu, a trademark of the clan. A host of a variety of beings, much like Naruto Uzumaki before him. The list went on, but Kei didn't care about the extension of the list. If there was one thing he could count on with Uzumaki opponents was the strength of the life-force, and by extension, their chakra. And they always tended to use that to fuel their techniques, especially with their pesky fūinjutsu. But fortunately, that's something Kei had been counting on. He had been waiting for a chance to leave his own mark. But Kei knew no conventional space-time, no great FTG like his late friend Yoru Uchiha. His own mark referred to what he could do best: electromagnetism. With his unique and refined chakra, Kei possessed the ability to magnetize anything. Including another's chakra. Attacking Shenron's clones hadn't been some flashy way of showing off the Hell Stab, but instead a way to get Shenron's chakra in contact with his own. For the third time. The first time had been when Shenron absorbed Kei's own. Through sensory, as a sixth sense, he began to get a feel as to how he would magnetize the Uzumaki's chakra, with Denji's help. The second time had been when he used a body replacement in order to "escape" Shenron's fire bullet and kunai. That had actually been the time he left his mark, when he managed to get a feel for Shenron's chakra type. Even if it was through a collision with his clone disk, it was at its most basic a collision between his chakra and Shenron's. This third time, Shenron tried to pour his chakra into Kei. While trying to hide it within Kei's own, he had to get it into the system first. This is what Kei was able to sense, as he sensed the chakra transfer disappear. Immediately taking a hold of this, Denji helped him isolated it within his chakra shroud. While Shenron could mask his chakra with Kei's, he could not mask it all the way, unless it was not there at all. Especially since Kei's chakra was not exerted in any excessive way either. Kei also picked up on this, and with Denji, removed Shenron's seals from his cloak before it could be transferred to his body. Sure Shenron had managed to mark his cloak when he attacked Shenron's clones. He'd even tried to hide it. But with Kei and Denji working together, this had failed. In actuality, mixing and masking his chakra in with Kei's had managed to work against Shenron, as it just made it easier to create the correct magnetic chakra field. And in truth, Kei could have disabled the clone's ability to do put chakra within his cloak. He smirked at the hovering portion that was his and Shenron's chakra. He tossed it into the air, as he also gathered his sand back with an attraction wave. This created a strange development. It could be sensed that Shenron had disappeared, and then reappeared in the forest. But a kunai had appeared in the air where Kei had thrown Shenron's chakra. Noticing the type of marks the kunai was using on the air, from Yoru's previous usage, Kei knew that a teleportation of the air was to come. To where, he had no clue. But he had a hunch it had been meant for him, or somethings he had. And that, was enough to peak his interest. He assumed though, that it would be another place where those seals were. He jumped on the opportunity. Literally. Utilizing the Heavenly Transfer Technique via his disk yet again, Kei willingly allowed himself to be transported. And this time, it brought him to the Land of Wind, on one of its many deserts. So this is quite a distance away... Kei thought. Now, I can get the field advantage. While Shenron was bound to not be too far behind, Kei had bought himself some time. Especially with the Uzumaki caught up in his checkers reference, Kei got the chance the prep the battlefield and himself like Shenron had done in the Taro Forest, given a little hastily. He took note of Shenron's chakra (his seals) and prepared tons of iron gold sand with all the sand around, along with some surprises. With Denji's help, Shenron would find the area dusty with sandy air when he came. This would make it very hard to breathe on its own. However, this sandy air served , hoping to take Shenron by surprise and shut him down within seconds of his arrival. Kei made sure to be out of the vicinity by taking to the air on his disk but in turn made sure any seals Shenron choose to come from would result in him be submerged in the paralyzing sandiness. It was something that came as a shocker to Shenron; Kei using the Shogun's kunai to travel to a location unknown the him. Though it was a bargain that would seemed to pay off, a desert of sand that the Kumo-nin could use at his disposal. But, what neither of them did not realize that his actions would lead to an even better strategy than before. It was a true blessing in disguise. While it may not have been part of his plan initially, Shenron acted on it as if it were, wasting no time to further his plan, not even offering a smirk. The instant Kei's essence disappeared from Taro Island, Shenron would quickly build on this amazing opportunity. While not knowing what his strategy truly entailed, he just knew it was the perfect opportunity to finally hit his opponent. A Summoning: Divine_Rain north, south, east and west of the Red-Haired Mage as four blades would be released at blinding speeds. Not wasting any time, as those blades emerged he slammed his hands on the floor, keeping track of the amount of time he has wasted and what Kei could've possibly been doing at this moment. Seeing how it has only been three seconds at this point, Shenron was making good time. As he formulated his plan, the two spirits bickered, being spectators instead alliances. "It seems that lighting shinobi got the upper hand. It seems like Shenron really fucked up this time." the shinigami commented, disappointed in so the supposed God of Fūinjutsu's combos. "While that may be true, it looks like he has a plan. Seeing how a similar situation happened in that battle, I think Shenny-kun has a plan" the Maju uttered in response, having a little more faith in Shenron than her darker counterpart. The Maju would be correct. Seeing how Kei left to a selected location, it seemed the Gorosei's subconscious had a back-up plan all along. From the moment the blades were emitted, a barrier would continue to expand as the weapons covered more ground. But of course this would not be all. What Kei seemed to fail understand, was that the location chosen by Shenron was a previous battlefield. And just like in Taro, Shenron had prepared well for such battle. Instead of getting home court advantage, the Thunder King would simply be leaving Shenron's home to go to his vacation home. Just like Flying Thunder God seals, the same barrier in Taro remained in the vast desert, never to disappear. Kei literally appeared in a trap. As Shenron created the barrier on the island, the two instantly became linked, giving Shenron an every greater advantage. As Kei created iron sand particles to trap Shenron, the opposite would actually occur. Seeing how the two barriers are two Flying Thunder God bubbles, Kei and only Kei would be instantaneously teleported back to Taro without his knowledge. Seeing how the teleportation would be instantaneous, the barrier required no real setup time, and Kei would be occupied, the odds of Kei significantly dropped. Appearing in the the sky, with trees and other objects below him. With instantaneous speeds, Shenron would try to slash the Thunder King, which could bring the fight into his favor. To avoid this Kei would need instantaneous speeds of his own, along with instantaneous reaction time. Or to not be there at all. Kei had various layers of defenses. When Kei made the jump, Kei's Will Lightning would repel it magnetically a safe distance away from his body. The Will Lightning acted regardless of Kei planning it, and prevented him from being teleported back to Taro like Shenron had hoped. With the activation of his Will Lightning, Kei could only suspect that Shenron had tried to get him with another fail safe, as the Will Lightning would only activate on its own to protect him from such a thing. Noticing the seal, Kei would instead allow a light form of him be teleported back to Taro through the barrier, while he continued crafting his trap. He would proceed to remove any lingering seals of Shenron and teleport out of range of his barrier, via his sensory of the man's chakra. Shenron would slash through "Kei", dissolving the light form into nothingness. No doubt realizing he had been duped, Kei would expect the man's presence any moment. However, he would be ready for him. Keeping his defenses up, he also was finished with his trap, that expanded throughout Shenron's barrier range. He had clones finish the job just to be safe. He summoned various coins, getting ready to use them if Shenron got past the brain activity area. After all, with Shenron's chakra also in the Land of Wind, Kei had the chance to magnetize it as well due to being familiar with his chakra signature. While hoping to thwart Kei's trap all together, thanks to Kei's developed Will Lightning from an old friend, he was able to actually finish his preparations. Note to self, I need to appreciate Yoshida more, thought Kei, as he prepared for the next round. Trial and Error. An interesting turn of events would take place, leaving Shenron to slice nothing but a mere illusion of Kei. While this plan would have easily hit any ordinary shinobi Kei was no ordinary shinobi. The two spirits would believe that Shenron would be upset, but actually he was quite pleased. "Dodging instantaneous techniques....it seems I have underestimated you." Shenron contemplated. "I guess they don't just give these titles to anyone now do they.It seems I'm going to have to take another approach." Descending to the ground, Shenron wondered what the Shoukage could have in store for him. Could he have realized the predicament he was going to be in if he was caught in Shenron's trap, or Was it that Kei had something else planned at the Land of Wind, something that he could not leave behind. What's next... With Kei gone and obviously having no intentions of returning, now would be a good time to break down what his arsenal look like. Avoiding a technique that involved instantaneous transition, one could deduce that he has other shields, defenses, or barriers, set up pre-attack or maybe activating on its own. With a technique that has autonomous actions acting at instantaneous speeds being very unlikely, Shenron was able to conclude that Kei must've had some barrier to protect him. Yet Shenron sensed no barrier around the Kumo-ninja. Using his eidetic memory to recall his first analysis on Kei's physique, chakra, and well being Shenron hoped to uncover Kei's little secret, but to no avail decides it's time to continue the battle. Smirking Shenron slowly developed his next strategy. Several moments later, Shenron would appear in the Land of Wind, of course having his signature barrier to protect him from any possible attack, including the iron sand itself. Safe from the sand, sand Shenron looked upwards, as both clones were defeated in an instant. "Come on Kei, let's get it, it's your move" he stood their confidently awaiting his opponents attack. He thought it protected him from the iron sand anyway. In truth, his barrier just made a stronger beacon for the sand to attract to. Having his chakra being magnetized back in the Taro Country still applied in the Wind Country. Sure the barrier protected him from the regular effects of the iron gold sand, but made him more open to the other effects. While Shenron had been "away," Kei had amassed a multitude of sand under his control. And all of it was directed towards Shenron. From the cloud Shenron didn't remove, to the miles of sand below him, everything became attracted to Shenron's chakra beacon. Pounds and pounds, layer upon layer began to pile on Shenron's chakra barrier. This was not by chakra, but by simple enhanced magnetic attraction. : The amount of sand particles that would eventually attach would be unthinkable. But was known was that all the sand was attaching to Shenron's barrier. It would soon crack under the surely tremendous pressure of all the sand in the immediate area pressing amongst it, forming a compact layer on top of it. And if it did give way completely, the electrostatic effects from before would immediately take effect. It was as simple as turning on a switch to get all the sand to attract to Shenron's chakra. As all the sand began to move and electric charges began to crackle, the air began to become hotter and hotter. Along with the already "dry" conditions of the desert, more reputable conditions began to form for the Yotsuki. After a brief moment Shenron would realize that unlike the sand in Taro Island, the sand here did not possess any chakra. Cracking the barrier instead continuously feeding it more chakra, the Red-Haired Mage was in a greater predicament than he thought. With sand everywhere his options were limited. Yet Shenron did not lose his smirk of confidence. With sand covering the entire circumference, his smirk would most likely be the last thing Kei would see. Seconds later one could hear the crack of Shenron's defense, as sand poured into crumbling barrier. The outcome would of course not be as Kei had hoped, the Uzumaki was no longer inside the orb. With the Shenron's chakra no longer present, the clumps of sand would begin to disperse. In the skies, at the very peak of the massive space-time barrier soared a large ball of blue and yellow flames incinerating any sand near it, protecting whomever was inside of it. While the sand did follow the ball, the force was not as great. "It seems our opponent has cursed the sand, as it appears very attracted to my chakra." he speculated as the ball flames confirmed his hypothesis. Seeing how the barrier was not made of his chakra but of the unique blade given to him by his mother, the flames served as wall between his chakra and the sand. Using this time strategize, a few moments later an interesting turn of events would take place. After dispelling his space-time barrier, seconds after all of the sand would descend back to the ground. Shenron had not moved, or teleported from his spot. While this would be a mystery to many, any sensor could accurately deduce what happened. Shenron's body was simply no longer emitting his natural chakra. His chakra system was fueled by a more natural light blue chakra. How this is possible is solely unique to Shenron, at the expense of a soul. At that moment there was sudden spike in this regular blue chakra. It was Shenron's move. Not a moment wasted, a clone would emerge from the orb descending rapidly towards the Lightning Shinobi. From his palms he shot various lava bullets directed at Kei. These bullet would rain down like massive pieces of hail during a snowstorm. As the clone rushed down for combat, the real Shenron would emerge. With the blue and yellow flames fading, his blue chakra would become natural eye. Yet always the cautious one, his blade maintained an aura on his blue aura, shielding him from any sand. "I guess I'll sit back for a while as I wait for the real fun to begin." he thought as his army began to take shape. Behind him appeared hundreds of ghostly figures began appear. "I wouldn't suggest touching the guys. They're pretty hungry" he uttered as they waited for the signal. "Now Scatter" signalling the Jikininki to commence their attack on the Thunder King. His Will Lightning crackled as it pulled on the iron gold sand in the area towards itself at intense speed. An enhanced version of Kei's Shield of Sand formed to defend him against the Lava Bullets, absorbing them into its mass. More and more sand came to Kei's defense, as it became electrified once more. Raising its heat to amazing heights, Kei attracted all of Shenron's chakra into the cloud, including his clone and the ball, along with the "ghosts" he had summoned. This was done by magnetizing each new chakra form with chakra exertion, including both the chakra from the sword and Shenron's new chakra type. With his sensory skills, he felt that all the ghosts were made out of mostly yin energy. This yin energy could be balanced and countered with more yang energy. Attracting the ghosts was not just a way to attract them or simply absorb them, it was a way to neutralize them. By transforming all the natural electricity into the cloud into its snow colored variant, all the ghosts became moot as they met their match against small balancing amounts of yang. This stabilized the ghosts that were soon absorbed into the mass of sand, which became a large sphere of influence. The sphere of electrified sand created a great deal of natural heat also that emitted a particular dangerous level of natural radiation and bright light. This radiation would be damaging to any chakra that was not from Kei, Denji or his familiars, rendering it unusable. This effect would also effect Shenron himself due to the high levels of radiation in the air. The dangerous heatwave and radiation combo soon spread across the immediate area, transforming the place into a relative danger zone. With Kei occupied with the series of attacks, Shenron would take this time to prepare himself. Activating yet another seal on his body, Shenron would enter an enhanced state. Not only did his chakra become more powerful but his appearance would also change. His hair that symbolized his true ethnicity, would change into a bright orange. His clothes would also alter — his top disappeared revealing some of the active seals on his body. "Sage Mode already. Are you feeling the pressure." the Shinigami commented. "While I hate to agree with him, it does seem like you are having a hard time. I thought you were going to sit back for a while as I wait for the real fun to begin." the Maju teased. While their comments did somewhat annoy the Uzumaki, Shenron did not respond. All he did was watch his ghosts be absorbed by the continuously the ball of sand to increase in size front of Kei. But size was not the only thing increasing, with his Sage art ability to detect thermal energy Shenron would pick-up on the spike of heat as well. "It seems it is finally time to test my hypothesis." Shenron thought, as Kei activated his technique. At that moment two more seal would activate, one with and the other without Shenron's consent. The first seal a seal the would spread Yin-Yang Release throughout his body. This would not only negate the chakra radiation effects but also enhance his healing capabilities, which would negate the natural effects it would have one Shenron's body. The second seal was one that would activate due the radiation's hidden purpose. Being the husband of the Queen of Genjutsu, Shenron would have plenty of these on his body. But simply countering the effects of Kei's jutsu was not at all his entire plan. The show had only just begun. Suddenly the orb that radiated such bright light and immense heat would be covered in Shenron's fuinjutsu. The seals reach their target by tagging along with the ghosts, and then switching mediums. If Kei had already jumped to such a conclusion then the next question would be, why didn't the seals get absorbed along with the Jikininki. The answer is quite simple. By imbuing each and every character with Yin-Yang chakra, the sand's chakra absorbing effect would be nullified preventing it from being absorbed. After a few seconds, the ball was black, and not a moment later it'd completely disappear. Now there was only one last thing left to do. While the removal of the massive sand orb was taking place, Shenron was not stand idly. By focusing his own natural energy enhance chakra into his blade, the amount of heat it'd produce would skyrocket. Using the powerful heat as an aura, Shenron would demagnetize the soul's chakra. "That should work." he thought, looking down at his opponent. "I told you I was going to sit back and wait until the real fun begins and I meant it." he yelled. Taking a deepening he thought to himself, "This soul's life force is going to burn out with int the next five minutes, better make the most of it." Without even lifting a muscles an army of chakra blades had emerged all around — enclosing Shenron and Kei within. (Like a barrier of blades). "You are fortunate, most don't ever get to see these. And trust me, they are more dangerous than they look." he uttered, as the storm of blade came raining down . This was no bluff either, each one of the blade were imbued with Yin-Yang, possessing nullification properties that can even pierce Kei's lighting armor. Another crackle from Kei's Will Lightning indicated the sudden formation of its Shield of Sand. This shield of sand was dome shaped and possessed properties much like the Ultimately Hard Absolute Defence: Shield of Shukaku. In other words, the strongest minerals had come to Kei's aid, making the shield perfect for defending against the chakra tools. While the chakra tools were effective against most chakra defenses, the real defense of the super shield was the perfect foil. Kei then preceded to expand the dome shield, repelling it out at his Uzumaki opponent with extreme speed. While being repelled, it would also try to trap Shenron in a similar dome, wrapping back around together into its original shape. Tendrils would sprout the sand after it closed in around him, trying to attack Shenron as well. Meanwhile, storm clouds began to form overhead, a product of the heat created earlier. With the storm conditions made, Kei summoned forth his partner Shunrai. Shunrai took into the skies with Kei on his back, straight into the storm. The thunderbird partner of the Yotsuki also was carrying some sand from the ground near Kei's shield of sand source. Adding his own storm clouds into the mix, the clouds began to combine into one system. Why didn't you just create the storm clouds with my power? Denji chided the Yotsuki. To be honest, it's just more suspenseful this way, you know? With Denji's sigh, Kei continued his plan. Shunrai flew around, allowing Kei to drop down some iron gold sand at the four cardinal directions. Four sand clones of Kei would form from the "seeds of sand." While Shenron dealt with the pesky automatic sand attacks, the clones would cast four lightning streams that concentrated into the combo storm. Enhanced by natural lightning in the storm, Kei's clones would unleash a powerful Limelight across the localized area with Shenron in the middle of it. Kei and Shunrai flew into the storm clouds, waiting to see how Shenron fared against the sand and lightning duo of attacks.